Digimon: Our Data War
by Rales Mckoy
Summary: A Virus Digimon is attacking Diginet. It's now up to a rising rookie, his partner and his friends to stop the virus before it takes over the internet and destroys their homes.


**Yo, all! Rales Mckoy here with something new, it won't have anything to do with my hunter's series and will be shorter. So please enjoy the chapter.**

"**And welcome to the Diginet Masters Tournament finals! **" A human announcer shouts from a screen as the crowd full of many Digimon and other humans on screens shout in excitement as they stare at the stadium while others watch on television.

"**We have an exciting match for you, today it's our current champion Len Satoshi and his partner Omnimon Zewatt X!" **The announcer shouts out pointing to the left. A screen of a boy around the age of eighteen with blond hair with red tips and blue eyes appears with a large dark knight with a wolf's head on one hand and a dragon's head on the other.

Len grins and waves slightly to the cheering crowd while OmegamonZX walks in calmly, ignoring everything.

"**Against the new up and coming rookie, Taven Gilton and his partner CyberJaglomon!" **Out of the opposite entrance, a large armoured humanoid wolf (Looks like MagnaGarurumon but brown and black armour with jet like wings, a torrent on each shoulder and cannon over one hand and a sniper like gun over the other.) and a screen of a brown skinned teen, who looked seventeen, with green hair covered by a cap and brown eyes.

Taven grins and waves at the crowd while CyberJaggalomon holds up both of his arms waving then turns to his opponent.

"You ready for this CyberJaglomon?" Taven asks with a grin as CyberJaglomon gives thumbs up and smirks.

"I'm good to go, partner." He turns to Len and OmnimonZX "Let's kick some ass."

Len smirks at the two as OmnimonZX stand there motionless, studying his opponents.

The announcer stares at both sides "**It looks like both sides are ready; let's get this final round going!" **The crowd cheers loudly in excitement. The announcer turns to both sides "**Now you know the rules; this is a one on one match, deletion is banned, modifying is accepted and the winner is decide by the last Digimon standing, understood!"**

Both combatants and their tamers nod. The announcer nods "**Then let's get this battle under way!"** He shouts into his mike as a Digimon that looked like a yellow and white face with three cards floating around it appears under the announcer.

"**And it's time for the Cardmon countdown!" **The known Cardmon holds up its cards.

"**Three!" **CyberJaglomon tenses as Taven looks ready to draw a card.

"**Two!**" Len smirks as OmnimonZX stands there blankly.

"**One!**" The entire stadium is silent as well as those watching via television.

"**BEGIN!"** The announcer's screen and Cardmon disappear as CyberJaglomon automatically aims his sniper at OmnimonZX shouting "Pulse Shooter!" A barrage of energy bullets fly at Omnimon who move his dragon hand and it reveals its sword and with a quick swing, OmnimonZX destroys the bullets and send a wave of energy at his opponent.

"Shit!" CyberJaglomon shouts and takes to the sky. "Taven give me a hand!" Taven's screen quickly appears as he hold up two cards.

"I'm on it partner, Digi-Modify: Speed! Targeting!" Taven shouts slashing the two card though his D-Card Reader.

CyberJaglomon glows briefly and smirks "Eat this, Pulse Shooter!" He shoots another barrage as OmnimonZX holds up his wolf arm, revealing his cannon and points it up at CyberJaglomon.

"Supreme Cannon!" He shouts launching a blast of ice at the flying Digimon, who dodges and continues to fire his attack. CyberJaglomon growls and avoids the attacks.

"Dammit, I can't get a clear enough shot." CyberJaglomon growls "Any thoughts, Partner?"

Taven stares at OmnimonZX, calculatingly "We don't stand a chance in close combat or long range." Taven sighs "So we out smart them." His partner nods "Right" CyberJaglomon jets at OmnimonZX with his two weapons vanishing into his arms as two laser blades pop out of his wings.

"Plasma Kendo!" He shouts attempting a double slash the dark knight but was blocked by the Grey Sword. The dark knight seemed to smirk and pushes CyberJaglomon back and dashes at him but CyberJaglomon flies back.

OmnimonZX shoots forward again with an upper slash but the cyber wolf takes flight and dive bombs the dark knight with both laser blades in front of him. OmnimonZX jumps out of the way as CyberJaglomon slows his descent and forms his cannon.

"V.S Buster!' He launches a beam of energy at OmegamonZX. Len smirks as OmegamonZX slices the beam in half. He then sends a shock wave at him, knocking CyberJaglomon into the protective barrier. Omnimon goes for a stab but CyberJaglomon rockets into the sky but is hit in his left wing causing him to lose control and fall to the ground.

He looks up to see OmnimonZX's cannon pointed at his. "Game over." CyberJaglomon points his mini turrets at OmnimonZX but it is cut off a shout "Supreme Cannon!"As the blast hits, Taven quickly slashes a card "Digi-Modify: Alias!"

As the smoke from the attack clears, CyberJaglomon was nowhere to be scene while a black dog(Rottweiler) like Digimon with brown markings and four cuffs on each leg lied on the ground, panting. This was Rotilermon, CyberJaglomon's rookie form.

"**It looks like the match is over all, and the winners and three time champion Len Uzimaki and OmnimonZX!" **The audience cheer loudly as Rotilermon turns to his partner "Sorry, Taven...I knew how much you wanted to win." Taven grins

"No worries, Rotilermon, we've got a chance at the nationals." Taven says making a fist, "So be proud, we'll get stronger and beat them." Rotilermon howls and nods in agreement.

"Hey!" The two turn to see Len and OmnimonZX standing there. "Omnimon said he enjoyed the battles and we wish to battle you again soon." He finished as they walk off leaving the roaring crowd, talking announcer and the now determined boy and Digimon behind. In their heads they both thought one thing.

"We won't lose."

**Somewhere else on the Internet:**

A gray and black egg could be seen floating until a loud cracking sound could be heard.

**And that's a rap! Now this story is based on the Digimon movie(Our War Game) with some elements from Summer Wars and some over things. This will also be a three part series and will last at leas five or so chapters each.**

**And another thing, I'll be accepting atleast three Ocs with original Digimon or canon Digimon( If you send an original Digimon, I'll need a full description, the evolutions (Baby to Mega) and attacks). So if your interested send by pm or review.**

**Now that that's cleared, Rales is out ! To do thing else...**


End file.
